Claimed by the Love of Darkness
by SakuraUzumaki18
Summary: A young girl finds herself tossed into a world she has only read about in books. My original story is also called Claimed by the Love of Darkness under a different name though, which is Ember FireCrystal
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello everybody. I know another version of this story. The reason is, is that I don't want a Mary Sue type character and to me my last character seemed Mary Sue and I want to change that. So I am leaving that story but will keep it up, maybe. Anyway here is the (hopefully) better story.**

 _ **( Katerina's POV)**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I am heading back to Washington after visiting my mom and Phil. I visit them as much as possible since I decided to live with dad in Forks. Then Bella came to live with us so I have been trying to visit mom more._

 _Ever since I was adopted by the Swan's when I was seven and Bella was ten, B and I have been close friends. And then mom and dad got a divorce and split up moving away from each other._

 _Now I am in a plan going to Forks, well a bit outside of Forks since it's such a small town. But I can't wait to see all my friends again._

 _Well They told us we will be landing soon. So this is goodbye for now Diary. I'll talk to you later!_

 _Love_

 _Katerina (Or as friends call me Kat)_

I close my diary and put it away. I look out the window getting more excited as I see the airport getting closer and closer.

 **~Time Skip~**

After I get my luggage I go to the area I am to meet Bella and dad at. I look around until I see them.

I rush over tp them and give dad a big hug. He hugs me back just as tight. I then turn to Bella who looks a little down, and I am guessing it has to do with tjat douchbag of an Ex-boyfriend.

I say "I have missed you guys so much! I am so happy to see you guys again."

Dad smiles and says "It's great to see you too Kat." I smile at him and give him another hug.

Bella gives a small smile and says in a quiet voice "Yeah Kat it really is good to see again."

We then head out to the dad's police car and drive to Forks.

As we get home I go and unpack in the room next to Bella's room. After I do that I go over to her room and knock. She says come in and I enter.

She is sitting on a chair and looking out the three way window. She turns to look at me and smiles.

I sit on her bed and ask "So still upset that Bastard left?"

Her smile turns onto a frown and she turns away to look out the window again.

She still doesn't look at me but I can see tears running down her face. She then answers me saying "He left me Kat!"

I say it again "That bastard! I still can't believe someone would leave such a great girl like you."

She smiles at me and says "It's not just that. He also moved and didn't even give me an address. He wants me to just forget about him."

I shake my head and say "Well you should! A bastard like that shouldn't even be in your memory.

She shakes her head and says "Maybe you are right"

I smile and say "Do you remember when I went out with that one guy a while back and I then found out he was cheating on me?" she nods "Well we are going to do what you did to help me. We will call some of your friends up and we could go to dinnerand see a movie. How does that sound?"

She sighs and smiles and says "That actually sounds pretty good right now. Sorry we are making this about me when you just got back here."

I shake my head and say "Nonsense. You have always been there for me and now I will be here for you. So how about it?"

She nods and says "Okay, I contact some friends and you tell dad."

I smile and leave to tell dad about our girl night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 _ **(Katerina's POV)**_

As I get downstairs I see go to the kitchen and see dad cleaning his rifle. He sees me and smiles and says "Hey Kat. Hows everything?"

I smile and answer "Good. Me and Bella were going to go out tonight with a couple of her friends to help her get over Edward."

His eyes widen and he says "Really? I've been trying to get her to go out with friends for a while. Thanks Kat. She really needs it."

I laugh and say "No problem dad. Besides she has always been there for me and now I am here for her." I smile and kiss his cheek and go back upstairs to Bella.

Once I get there I hear she say bye to someone and I ask "So were you able to get anybody?"

She sighs and says "Most were busy, but Jessica was free. So she'll meet us at the dinner."

I nod and say "Sweet. Well I'm going to go and get ready."

I leave her room and head over to mine to pick out an outfit.

After some debating with myself I settle for a pair of black skinny jeans a light purple v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black and white sneakers.

I take a quick shower to wake up a bit and afterwords I blow dry my hair and dry my body. I get dressed and put on a foundation, powder and Mascara with a black winged liner.

I put a little bit of lip gloss on and grab my jacket while calling for Bella. She comes down and dad wishes us a good time.

We meet up at the restaurant and grab a table while waiting for Jessica. A curly brown haired girl comes over go us and she says "Wow it has been a while, huh Bella? I know it sort of surprised me when you called. No offense or anything but you kind of have been a Zombie since the Cullen's left."

Bella gives a nervous chuckle and says "Yeah I guess I have been a bit of a Zombie. Sorry Jess. I also called rhe others but they were busy."

Jessica nods and says "Yeah well just be glad I was free." She turns to me and says "Nice to see you again Kat."

I smile and reply with "You too Jess. It has been a while."

She looks and asks "So, I hear you suggested this girls night."

I smile and say "Yeah. Bella had to get out if the house. I mean she was going crazy

Jessica laughs saying "Wow, well I guess I really should thank you for getting her out to hang with friends."

I smile and we order dinner.

After that we head out to the movies. After as we walk yo our cars, well Jessica and Bella's car. For some reason I keep failing my perment test.

Anyway there are these scary looking biker guys around them. Bella being the idiot she is goes up to them and gets on one of the dudes bike. Jessica and I are worried and keep looking at each other and the other bikers.

Bella comes back and says "Wow, that was such a rush."

Jessica comes back with "Wow, okay, so your an adrenaline junkie now. That's great. Did you think we wouldn't be worried!? I was ready to call the police!"

Bella apologizes and I say "Just be careful next time B. They could've killed you or seriously injured you. Or even..." I whisper the next part "rape you."

She says "I know. I just wasn't thinking."

Jessica says goodbye and Bella and I head back home.

 **A.N. Sorry if it seems rushed. I just want to get to the part with the Volturi because this is a story of Alec and Katerina. So sorry if it seems rushed I just want to get to the part with them. So sorry if it seems a bit rushed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **(Katerina's POV)**

It has been a while since Bella's ride with that maybe rapist, and since then she took used motorcycles from our neighbor's and and brought them the Jacob Black, a boy who is a great mechanic.

Bella went there every day and it seemed like she was getting better. Until her Death Ride with Jacob. Once Jake came home with B with a bloody shirt on her forehead he explained everything. Luckly dad was gone and I was home. Otherwise he would have been so upset that... Well let's just say that if Bella wasn't 18 he would have grounded the shit out of her.

I went upstaires to see Bella while Jacobe went down to answer the phone. He came back up and said something to her. I was confused to say the least.

Then a pixie like girl came and I knew who it was. Alice Cullen. She's back! But what about Edward? I decide to leave Alice and Bella alone so catch up.

I then heard Bella in her room, and it soundes like she was packing. I went into her room and said "B were are you going?"

She replied with "I'm going to see Edward."

I looked at her like she was crazy and she quickly explained as she was packing"Alice said he has been doing really bad since the breakup. And now he thinks I am dead and won't take anybody's word that I am alive. So I need to go to him to prove that I am alive."

I gave her a wtf face and said "But why? That Bastard left you in the fucking forest. Why do you care about him so much!?"

She looked at me and said with a serious voice "Because I love him."

I looked at her and with the same serious voice, I said "Then I am coming too. And don't argue with me. I care about you and if you get hurt again... Well I just can't allow that can I. So no complants tell Alice that I am coming as well."

Before Bella could say anything I left the room to pack a small bag of supplies that I would need.

As I came downstairs Alice said "Look I just don't think you should come Katerina. It will be dangerous and I can't let you get hurt."

I look at her and say "Look Alice, if it is so dangerous why is Bella going? Is he holding people hostage with a gun? Is he holding the gun at himself? Either way I am coming. Bella is my sister and I won't per her get hurt."

She sighs and says "Fine but you will have to stay in the car do you understand?"

I nod and ask "Where are we going anyway?"

She looks at us and says " Voltera, Italy."

Bella has wide eyes and I say "Really? I heard there was this tour of an old castle there. It looks interesting."

Alice looks at me and says "You'll die if you go on that tour. And that is all I am saying."

I am quiet the remander of the trip but remember that I forgot to leave a note for dad twlling him everything. So I sent him a quick voice mail and made sure I apologized almost every word.

 **A.N. Again I am sorry for the rushed chapter. The next one won't be that rushed. I hope.**

 **Anyways I hope you liked it and sorry for the rushed chapter.**


End file.
